The Lion and the Wolf
by shadowofshippo
Summary: This takes place after Adventure 02 and Frontier. A bit of TakeruKari, MimiKoushiro and a bunch of other stuff. I'm not so great at summarys. Or spelling.
1. Warnings and Disclaimers

**Warnings and Disclaimers**

**I don't really want to place these things on every chapter so I'll place all my disclaimers and warnings here. Also I know I gave this fanfic a lame title, but if you can think of a better one. Just tell me. It'd be greatly appreciated.**

**Warnings:**

**Please watch Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and Digimon Frontier before reading this fanfic or this will spoil it. **

**Don't read on if you haven't...**

**This takes place after the frontier kids and the digidestines. The frontier kids are all grown up with families of thier own, and the adventure kids still go to school. They have already defeated Malomyotismon, and it is common to see digimon wandering around town with thier partners. **

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own the digimon series, thier characters, or the digimental (digiegg) of darkness. Just Kurai Oukami, the girl I made up, parts of her digimon's personality, and this fanfic.**


	2. Kurai Oukami

ShadowofShippo: Well this is my first digimon fanfic. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter One: Kurai Oukami

Yagami Hikari's dream world had become real. But as always it had it's little bugs. Mainly the digimental (digiegg) of darkness. Unknown to the digidestines the digimental had hid something. Something untameable by humans. A digimon. The digimon was beginning to get restless. It heard the crys of digimon when they were enslaved by the digimon emperor. It's hate grew. The darkness in the hearts of both digimon and humans made the digimon and it's digimental stronger. More sinister... Soon too keep the digimon sealed the digimental began radiating darkness. From this the dark ocean was created. The digimon that came near became virus type. Soon it was getting to hard for us to contain. We must tell the child of light. Hopefully she can find a way to contain this beast.  
-Gennai

It was two years after we had defeated Malomyotisnon. Hikari was worried, a little more than usual. She'd give a casual smile around others, but when she would think she was alone she would frown, as if there's something bothering her.

"Kari-chan, are you okay?" I'd ask her.

She'd give a seemingly natural smile and say, "I'm okay, Tailmon-chan!" Then pet my head and say in her kind soft voice, "You worry too much."

I'd smile and say, "You're my partner, of course I worry."

Yeah... Basicly that's how our conversations went when I had asked her. Maybe it would have to do with the strange new friend she has. This girl was named Kurai Oukami (meaning wolf). A fitting name I would think. She always had carried the scent of a wolf. The dark glare she'd always carried was animalistic, and harsh like whenever Takeru makes Matt angry. And sometimes, I could almost swear she had fangs...

Just another day...

Hikari went up the the strange girl. "Ohayo gozimasu (good morning), Kurai-sempai!" (-sempai means upper classman)

"Ohayo (morning)." Kurai would reply. She looked as if she stayed up the whole night. "You humans sure wake up early..." She gave a long yawn.

_Wait a minute, did she just say humans? Wasn't she one?_ I thought, watching Kurai place a small pillow and small blanket into her locker.

Kari nodded. "Yup."

Kurai placed her hand on Kari's head patting it lightly. "Morning person. Takeru's looking for you." She slamed her locker and began to walk off, "Later."

Kari gave a faint blush. She and Takeru were dating, which drove Daisuke nuts. "Later, Kurai-sempai!" She turned around and bumped into Takeru. "Takeru-kun." I looked back to see where Kurai had gone, but she had vanished.

"Kari-chan, I was looking for you. Taichi-san was looking for you." Takeru said.

_How did she know? _I thought. _Maybe I should do some investigating._

"Tailmon, you okay?" Patamon said, flying above me.

"Huh, yeah! Just daydreaming." I told him. He doesn't need to know yet.

We walked to the computer lab and saw Kari's older brother there by Koushiro (aka Izzy). Something was up. Why was it only us? What happened to Daisuke and the others?

"Taichi-onii?" Kari asked.

"Is everything okay? You shouldn't really be talking to Kurai. She's girl everyone is trying to get in thier gang. It was heard she actually beat up several digimon!" Taichi said acting as the overprotective brother.

"Tai-onii, you really looked all that up? Then you should know how she could do that right?"

"Actually..."

Koushiro spoke up. "Humans like us shouldn't be able to do things like this. Thus Kurai could be a rouge digimon. We got to bring her back into the digital world."

"But what if she isn't a digimon." Kari countered.

"You actually say 'thus' Koushiro-san?" Taichi joked.

Koushiro ignored Taichi, and continued. "If she isn't a rouge digimon, and isn't human then what is she?" He said.

"That's not for you to know." Kurai said by the door way.

"How did you-" Taichi said.

I whirled around. _She got past my senses!_

"You left the door open. Anyone could have heard your conversation." Kurai interrupted. She turned to me. "Tailmon-san, I forgot to tell you please don't follow me after school. Didn't the silver wolf scare you?"

I shook my head though I had been terribly frightened by that wolf. The memory of that event flashed through my mind. It hadn't attacked me, but mearly scared me off. "No."

She gave a smirk. "Right." She turned to Kari and Taichi. "I would like to take Kari's offer of going to the digital world with you guys. That is, if I can."

"This might be our chance." Taichi whispered to Koushiro.

"Yeah, we'll find out soon enough." Koushiro whispered back.

Kurai rolled her eyes. "I'm not a digimon."

"Please excuse my brother and Koushiro-san. But I am glad you took my offer." Kari said.

Takeru seemed just as pleased as Kari. Patamon sat on top of his hat. "Well then when should we go?"

"After school. I have nothing else to do anyways." Kurai replied.

Underneath the seal... 

"_Lucemon_," A dark lion type digimon said. "_Are you still within there?_"

"_Yes, this is getting rather boring laying around here._" A voice from within the digimental said. "_Why must our destinys be intertwined?_" The voice said rather annoyed.

"_I will be free soon, Koichi is coming._"

"_Koichi is dead._"

"_You lie!_"

"_That was why you were feeling ill a few years back. You will never be freed._"

"_Then neither will you._"

"_Darkness will always prevail!_"

"_Then so will I._"

"_Your partner is dead!_"

"_But his spirit hasn't died._"

"_You fool, you let that human soften your heart._"

"_Yes, he allowed me to see what was wrong and right. There was nothing wrong being the elemental warrior of darkness. Just who you fought for._"

"..."

"_Have you anything to say?_"

"..."

* * *

Shadowofshippo: Well that's all for now. Please review.

Kurai: bops the author Why'd you make them think I was a digimon?!

Shadowofshippo: Rubbs head throb Ow...

Lucemon: I will rule the world!

Kurai: knocks him out

Shadowofshippo: Sweatdrop He got it worse than I...

Kari: waves See you everybody in the next chapter of The Lion and the Wolf!


	3. Digidestine of Darkness

Shadowofshippo: Well I'm back with chapter two!

* * *

Chapter 2: Digidestened of darkness

Somewhere in the digital world...

"Azulongmon." The hot headed bird of Suzaku called. "You're late. Ebonwumon, Baihumon, and our other guests are already here waiting for you to arrive."

"Really?" The old dragon gave a sly smile. This was a serious thing, but he paid no mind. He was in a cheery mood today. "Then we should hurry on inside." Zuqiaomon and he flew into the fire bird's home. "Fellow digimon I humbly apologize for my tardiness." He said to everyone.

"It is quite alright." Seraphimon, one of the great six-winged angels, said.

"Shall we get this meeting started?" Ophanimon said, floating in between Cherubimon and Seraphimon.

"Sure." Azulongmon nodded.

"All of you but us two can fly." Ebonwumon whined to Baihumon, looking at all of the floating digimon.

Baihumon put on a rare amused smile. "It's not like you to whine Ebonwumon." He turned to the others, looking up to see them float. "Gennai has told me that the digimental of darkness had finally been awakened. But it's owner has not found it."

"Do you really think a mere human can control the element of darkness." The fire bird sneered, his light mood quickly vanished. He had not like the idea that humans had saved thier land long ago and then again a few years back. He especially didn't like the fact that it was mere children that saved them.

The great white tiger sighed in responce to his tone. "I had never said that it's owner was human, fully at least."

The fire bird lightened a bit thinking that the owner was a humanoid digimon. "Then when do we meet the owner?"

Now the one of the great angels, cherubimon, spoke. His voice a little husk as if he needed water. "The owner will be comming soon, but we will not meet her yet. One of our own will watch over the digimental and it's owner. They do not need to know of us yet."

Now Ophanimon spoke up. "I have also heard rumors that the crests of loyalty, trust, darkness, reason, compassion, and truth, have also been found by several digimon."

"We won't need any help from the humans if the digimental is kept under wraps by it's owner." The fire bird protested.

"Honestly, Zuqiaomon, do you hate humans so much?" Azulongmon asked, slightly joking.

"We are too dependant on them!" He argued.

Afterschool...

Kari and I waited for Kurai to pack her things. The last two things I saw her bring was a small blanket and pillow. "Why do you bring those things everyday?" I asked her.

"I always do." Was her reply.

"Tailmon..." Kari pulled me into her arms. Not that I don't mind.

I looked up to her. "What?"

"Nevermind." I saw her gasp as something.

Kurai and I quickly turned to her. "Something wrong, Kari-chan?" We said in unison.

"N-nothing. Let's just head on to the computer lab. Tai-tachi (tachi means something around group) is waiting for us there." Kari told us.

"Right." We both said, not willing to push any farther. She hadn't been like this since we had been to the dark ocean. Had it been contacting her again?

Computer lab...

Taichi looked a little annoyed, probably from waiting. Koushiro was busy talking on the phone to Mimi most likely. Takeru and Kari began to talk happily about thier date on friday. All but Taichi seemed as if they had been waiting here for nothing.

Kurai sighed, waiting for them to notice. "Are we going yet?" She said rather bored.

"Yeah, we're going, as soon as Koushiro stops talking to his girlfriend!" Taichi said pissed.

"It's just Mimi! And she's not my girlfriend!" Koushiro yelled, then turned back to his cell.

I could hear someone yelling on the other line. Mimi's voice. "What do you mean 'just Mimi' ?!"

Koushiro winced at the intensity of her voice. He is really going to have it later. "Mimi, I..."

Click.

He stood there stunned. "She hung up on me..."

"I didn't really mean it." Taichi appologized.

"I'll stay here and watch you guys okay?" Koushiro said.

"Okay." Taichi nodded.

Takeru walked up to Kurai. "Is this your first time?" He asked.

Kurai nodded. "Yeah. So I'll get a digimon like the ones you guys got right?"

"Yeah."

A bright light enveloped all of us taking us into the digital world. Kari's and Tatkeru's clothes changed. Kurai's clothes changed also. Her normal black, silver, and red attire changed completely. She wore a torquice blue jacket over a faded red shirt, blue jeans and a dark blue baseball cap.

"I don't have to worry about that here..." I heard Kurai say to herself quietly. She turned to us and said. "Weird costume changes. So, where do we go?"

Takeru looked to Kari and the others. "To Primary Villiage."

"If it's okay with Kurai?"

Kurai just shrugged. "Why is it important about getting a digimon partner? Digimon should pick thier own partners not the other way around."

Taichi growled at her. "I really don't like you, Oukami."

"Yagami." She sneared back.

Takeru stood between the two. "Okay you two that's enough. Can we just get back to finding her partner digimon."

"Yeah, maybe her partner will cool her off." Taichi muttered.

"What'd you say!?" Kurai yelled.

A thick blanket of mist slowly moved its way towards us.

"Kari-chan!" Takeru yelled. Taichi echoed him soon after.

"Takeru-kun!" Kari yelled.

The mist began to loosen. I heard Kari gasp.

Under the seal...

_"Lucemon, you had lied."_ A triumphant voice said.

_"What that?"_

_"Koichi comes. I will be freed."_

_"Then so will I."_

Dark Ocean

3 person point of view

Hikari, Tailmon, and Kurai looked around lost. They were in a light house of sorts. Tailmon stood close to Hikari watching her closely. She didn't want her to be hurt again. Kurai paid little or no notice, she was much more intrested in the light house. She stopped suddenly, making Hikari and Tailmon bump into her.

"Tailmon-san, Kari-chan," Kurai whispered.

"What is it?" Tailmon asked before Hikari could.

"You can't feel it? We're surrounded." Kurai told them. They looked shocked.

_Why couldn't I sense that?_ Tailmon thought. She looked to her partner. "Kari..."

Hikari nodded. She pulled out her digivice. It showned with bright light that seemed to scare off the digimon. "They _ran_?"

Kurai looked a bit dizy, and placed her hand on the wall to keep balance. "Strange." She mumbled.

Tailmon agreed. "Let's head on."

Kurai nodded, and began walking up the stairs. "Maybe we could find if there is a way out of here up there." She suggested.

Tailmon shrugged, the times before they had just transported here then back out of there. "Maybe..." _For Kari's sake..._ She added quietly.

When they reached the top of the light house Hikari stumbled. Kurai helped her walk around. The light from the center of the light house was rather dark. Hikari didn't like it, and seemed to be frightened of it. Kurai felt drawn towards where the light was emited, but Hikari didn't want to get close to it, so Kurai let her sit against one of the walls as she walked up to it. Tailmon followed Kurai out of curiosity. She peered down into the dark light.

"A digimental." Tailmon said in awe. Then she noticed that there was something beside it, a digivice and a tag. She was even more puzzled when Kurai picked them up.

"They... It feels like it's mine..." Kurai said. "That egg thing feels the same, but..."

"If it's yours then you should be able to take it out." Tailmon told her. _Strange... It emits darkness and only darkness, can a human managed to have a heart of pure darkness?_

Kurai nodded, and took Tailmon's advice. She began to pull it out, and did. The dark light flashed suddenly, and when it was gone a dark armored digimon stood in front of her.

"K-Koichi?" The blonde haired digimon asked. "No..." He shook his head.

Kurai was shocked at first but quickly recovered. Her fear had turned into anger. "How do you know my father!" She demanded.

"You his child? You're nothing, but a mutt." The digimon retorted.

Kurai growled, and charged at him. She delivered several blows to the dark knight. Her fury clouded her aim, and missed him at most of her punches. "You'll pay for that!"

Tailmon sighed. There's no changing that human. She thought with an amused smile inside. "Kari?" She turned back to her partner worriedly.

Hikari was sick, staying in the Dark Ocean too long took its toll. "We need to get out of here." She told Tailmon.

Tailmon quickly ran up to her, and felt her forehead. "You're burning up!" She exclaimed, and turned to Kurai. "We need to get out of here!"

Kurai turned her attention to Tailmon and agreed. Her anger quickly suppressed for now. She pocketed her things and then helped Hikari up. "Dark knight, we need to be going. I hate to ask this, but could you take us out of here?"

"For the child of light, I will, but not for you, mutt."

Yagami Residence

Hikari woke to see that Taichi, Koushiro, Takeru, and Tailmon were peering down at her. She blushed as she sat up. "What happened?" She asked, looking over to where Kurai and the dark digimon were arguing about something.

"We found you three in freezeland. Kilometers away from where we were." Takeru said. He turned to Kurai and the dark digimon. "It seems that the digimon's name is Loewemon. And... He's Kurai's digimon partner."

Hikari was shocked. _This must be what they are arguing about._

Tailmon gave a sigh, when she noticed that Hikari was looking at Kurai and her new partner. "They've been arguing since they got here. I don't think they'll make very good partners."

"You can be suprized, Tailmon." Taichi smiled. "Sooner or later they're bound to get along."

Tailmon lightly blushed realizing what he was refering too, back to when she had first met Hikari. "At least we didn't fight like they do." She said seeing Kurai and Loewemon get into a fight with fists again.

"Kurai! Loewemon! You're gonna break the wall!." Taichi yelled.

They stopped, and Kurai walked up to Hikari. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Hikari nodded. "I'm okay now. I remember a dark light what was that?"

"It was the digitama-"

"Digimental." Koushiro corrected.

"Who cares!" She yelled quieting Koushiro quickly. "Anyways, it harmed you somehow. Kou-san here thinks that the thing 'emits' darkness. And that it affected you greatly because you are the child of light. The lion over there," She pointed to Loewemon, "says the same."

Koushiro nodded. "That reminds me, could I borrow the digimental for a while?"

"Sure, go ahead. Keep it if you want. In fact if you want you can keep my 'digivice', this 'tag', and the lion over there."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Takeru asked, slightly amused.

"No, if he really wants he could have them."

"I've never seen that kind of digivice before." Koushiro looked at her digivice closely. It wasn't anything like thiers. The top looked at if it could scan things, the odd shaped handle. He picked it up, and gave it back to her. "I would like to examine it, but you should keep it with you."

She took it. "Whatever."

Hikari looked to Loewemon, who carried the digimental in his arms, and thought, _What is inside that digimental? It's sinister. I don't want it near me. _

"Kari-chan?" Takeru said. He felt her forehead. "Are you alright? You are a little warm."

Hikari smiled at him. He was always worried for her. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."

* * *

Shadowofshippo: Well that's all for now! Wait untill next time for Chapter 3: Side Effects, dedicated to Koumi fans! Please review! 


	4. Side Effects I

Shadowofshippo: I know it's been a **LONG** time since I updated this fic, but here I am putting up this. I'll try to post more frequently, but I can't make any promises. Plus, my comp keeps crashing. This verson isn't a good as the one I first typed out, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter Three: Side Effects Part 1 

"Mimi-chan…"

"I'm sorry," a young girl's voice came from his cell phone. "You've got the wrong number."

Koushiro hung up, and then threw his phone at the door, inches away from hitting his digimon partner Tentomon. He had nearly dropped the tray of food he was carrying as he entered the room. "Kou-san, is there something wrong?" He hesitantly asked, as he placed it by the other tray of food on the table.

"No." Koushiro said sarcastically. "Everything is the way it should be, the nerd never gets the girl."

"Kou-san?" Tentomon tilted his head, looking at him confused. He didn't know what Koushiro was referring to.

"It's nothing." He said quickly. "I'm okay, really."

Tentomon nodded, not willing to go any further. He looked to the digimental with awe. "Have you learned anything about it?"

Koushiro shook his head. He was glad Tentomon wasn't budding into his troubles, and that he was there for him always. "It's the digimental of darkness, and seems to be pulsating of energy, bad energy." He said vaguely, finally taking a glance at his computer screen. "The digimental of darkness is different than all the other ones we have, even the digimental of Miracles. The digimon that came with the digimental knows more of Kurai's dead father than of her, and actually hates her, it think." He added.

"Kurai-san?" Tentomon asked. His large bug eyes shined in confusion.

"She's the new digidestined." Koushiro shrugged. "Her digivice is just as strange and it's different than ours."

"How so?" He asked once again.

"It has some kind of scanner on the top of it, and its shape is sort of similar to a D-3's."

"Oh…" Tentomon couldn't think of anything to say anymore so he changed the subject again. "It sounds like you've done a lot. Why don't you take a break and eat?" He said gesturing to his untouched breakfast, lunch, and now dinner trays; then he picked up several empty bottles next to his desk. "I'll take these."

"Tentomon, I'm not that hungry today." He said, but Tentomon had already left.

Koushiro sighed, and turned back to his computer. He stiffened at he glanced at the screensaver. It was a picture of Mimi and him on their first date at an Amusement Park. He had been screaming his wits out on one of the roller coasters. _Damnit. _He thought, quickly shaking the thing away. It had vanished from the screen, but not from his mind. He went up and picked gently picked up his cell phone. It wasn't broken yet, as he dialed Mimi's number. There was only an answering machine, so he had left a message. His voice cracked as he began to speak, but he continued until he got out all the words. Then, he hung up, halfway satisfied he had at least left her a message.

"Koushiro…"

He quickly turned to the sound of the voice. His eyes were wide in shock. It was the pulsating digimental. "W-What are you?" He asked.

Mimi's Place

The teen sighed. Her cooking, which was usually fantastic, was turning out to be as repulsive as sludge. Even her partner looked at her food with disgust, maybe even gagging from its smell. Her best friend didn't even come near the kitchen. It was her haven, and at times it calmed her. But right now, she had meant for it to distract her from real life. She was cooking without the passion she used to have. This is what made her food taste so bad. Her mind focused on the things around her rather than her cooking.

"Mimi?" The teen's partner said, her leafy claw was over where her nose was supposed to be. In her other hand there seems to be something lifted. An egg shell. "Are there supposed to be shells in a cake?" She asked; then she looked over the stove the pot the teen was currently cooking. "And pineapples in curry?"

"Oops…" Mimi quickly took the egg shells from the cake batter. She looked down to her pot and notice that the pineapple she had put in was an entire fruit! She hadn't even bothered to peel it! "Oh my!"

The ruckus in the kitchen had worried Mimi's friend, another digidestine like her. She poked her head inside, and watched Mimi with a gleeful smirk. Mimi noticed and stopped in her tracks. Everything in her hands fell. "Sora!" She yelled in frustration.

Sora got out from behind the door, her hands raised in a mock defeat. "You caught me. Well… Not really. I was just watching. You did that all on your own Mimi." The tomboyish girl said. Her grin grew even wider. She had been known for sabotaging Mimi's cooking before, but not this time. "You know you look so cute running around panicking like that. Sadly, it also means that something's troubling you." She led Mimi to a table and the sat side by side. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Mimi gave a deep sigh and explained everything to her.

FlashBack Yesterday

It was lunch time, and every lunch time Mimi and Koushiro would have lunch together. Of course it would be too expensive if it was by plane, so they met through the digital world. Their partners would have their own, alone and away from the two. So Mimi, being the true romantic, had picked a picnic spot for them both and Koushiro fixed it up for them. Everything seemed perfect, and it was. The cherry blossoms, there, were in full bloom, making the spot even more delightful for the two.

The red haired digidestine began talking about his outing with Taichi. He spoke about how strange the girl he met was. As usual, Mimi would tease that he might be cheating on her. "Never." Koushiro would say; his cheeks would be red with embarrassment. He would never cheat on her and she knew it. She was his, and he was hers. Still, something was bothering Mimi. She hadn't talked about her day.

Then, Koushiro began to talk about the day he finally got the courage to ask Mimi out. The day he had asked to be her boyfriend. She froze, hoping that this really wasn't what he was talking about. _'No.'_ She thought.

"Mi-chan?" Koushiro gave a worried look. He felt her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I…" The blonde haired teen gulped, trying to keep down the words. "You know I love you right?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"What?" Koushiro gave as bewildered look. "Yes, of course!"

"Then… I want you to know that… on our first date… it was a dare… from Sora and Hikari… I didn't know then… What I know now." Mimi stuttered.

Koushiro moved back horrified. "You mean… This was all just a lie?" He squeaked, backing away slightly, his hands covering his face.

The digicherry blossoms fells in a sort of wind storm. Mimi looked just as horrified. "No…" Her arm was out stretched, towards Koushiro, trying to grab him. Koushiro moved back, and turned running off. He was a kind hearted spirit at heart. Too easily broken. To easily hurt. "It wasn't a lie." She said, her hand back to her chest, feeling her heart beat faster. "My feelings for you were real…" She said quietly to herself. The perfect picnic was gone. Mimi's digimon partner comes back, saying how upset Koushiro was and that he had even left Tentomon there. She was stunned.

Mimi's Place

"He hasn't spoken to me since… I've tried to call him but I forgot that he moved into a new apartment recently and I couldn't find his number…" Mimi said finally. Sora handed her a box of tissues, seeing the tears the swelled up on Mimi's face. She seemed to be suppressing a laugh. Mimi gave her a serious look, though it was hard to while crying. "What?"

"He's been trying to talk to you all day!" Sora said finally. Her friend was, once again, shocked. She got up and walked to the nearest phone. It was blinking, a message was left. "Listen." She pressed the button and Koushiro's voice began to fill the room. His voice sounded shaky, and hasty.

"I… Mimi if you get this message… I just want to tell you that… I didn't mean to run off yesterday… I… I just needed some time to think… That's all… It's just so hard to swallow… So… Please meet me where we last met…"

Mimi stopped the answering machine and began to dial Koushiro's phone number. Only the answering machine picked up. She swore and walked off, leaving Palmon and Sora to fix up the mess she left in the kitchen. Palmon bowed and apologized to Sora before chasing after her partner.

Yagami Residence

Oukami knocked on the door. It was still morning then and she didn't want to leave the menacing lion with Hikari. It would be mean. But the thing was… She was still half asleep. Bubbly Hikari quickly answered the door with a smile as she spotted the new digidestined. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kurai-sempai." She said formally.

"Yeah, ohayo." Oukami replied automaticly as she walked in.

"Oukami." The older Yagami greeted in a somewhat civil manner. He still didn't trust her for two reasons. 1. She belonged to a gang. 2. She has the digimental of darkness.

"Yagami." Oukami gave him a glare, before turning back to Hikari. "The lion hasn't been causing any trouble, has he?" She asked, almost sincerely.

"Of course not." Hikari replied, leading the girl to her room. "He's still asleep."

Oukami looked into her room with a sigh. She knew it. There were lots of pink, cute things all around. They were everywhere except for the dark figure that slept at the foot of her bed. Oukami's partner leaned against the wall, sleeping on the floor. He actually looked awake, as if watching his post. She couldn't help but to give a smirk as she began to kick her partner awake.

"Oi! Lion! Wake up!" She said. "Time to go!"

"I wasn't sleeping." He said in a cold voice as he caught Oukami's leg. From the corner of the room Hikari's partner, Tailmon, snuck away to a quieter place. He let her go; then stood. Her partner was the tallest in the room, a fact that annoyed her for some reason. "Where are we going?" He asked her.

"I was thinking we should check up on Koushiro and see what he found out about the digimental." Oukami replied. She looked at him with disgust. "I really don't want to be seen by you. Can't you remove that armor or something?"

Lowemon looked down at his dark armor. "I could but…"

"Ew… I didn't mean it that way…" She turned to Hikari; then began to walk out the door. "Honestly…"

Hikari looked to Lowemon. "This is a perfect chance for you both to bond! We'll all go shoping!" She said cheerfully.

"I'm not going." The three of them, Taichi included, said.

"He can have some of my clothes, but he has to get his own underwear." Taichi said tossing some clothes at Lowemon. "Here."

"Um… Thank you…" Lowemon said, a little embarrassed. Hikari left the room also for him to change. When he was finished, he walked over to the living room where the others were. They all looked at him surprised. He looked like a normal person. He rubbed the back of his leg with the other nervously. "Is this alright?" He asked them.

"Alright? You look almost human." The older Yagami was the first to speak. "If I didn't know it was you Lowemon, I would think you were human." Hikari nodded in agreement.

"I guess that would be better." Oukami shrugged, although she too was stunned. "I guess we'll go now."

"I'll lead you there." Tai said gruffly. Hikari had elbowed him to get him to speak. "I know where Koushiro lives."

"Good idea. He might send me to the digital world or try to test if I'm human if I went with only him –she pointed to Lowemon-. That," She frowned. "Wouldn't be fun."

"Right." Tai nodded, as he got up. The three of them left without a fuss, leaving Hikari with a smile.

Digital World

The blonde digidestine stood there waiting for Koushiro to arrive. Soon, a dark figure stood in front of her. She shivered from the aura that it radiated, then soon realized that it was Koushiro. The red haired looked down at her blankly. In his hand was the digimental of darkness.

"Is this the one you want?" The Digimental seemed to say in a teasing voice.

"Mimi, we have to get away from him." Palmon grabbed her arm and pulled her into a run. Mimi could only follow her partner. Her mind seemed lost. Koushiro wasn't himself… And that voice… How can a digimental talk?

* * *

SS: Well, that's all for now. More to go later. 


End file.
